Issues
by denisehamstra
Summary: What happens if the person you owe is the person you desire? - Please R&R, don't mind the rubbish summary! xx
1. He's hot

**Summary:** A new student. Interesting... (I'm really, really sorry. I suck at making up Summaries! Maybe I'll change it whenever I get a better idea!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any members McFly.

**Feedback:** It's POV Chrissie, you don't know her yet but you will once you've read it. New chapters to come!

**A/N:** A new story! I really hope you'll enjoy it, please leave a review, I can use any help I can get!

xx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – He's **_**hot.  
**_

"Mu-um, where are those new earrings I got from uncle Steven?" I shout, wandering around my room and pulling out drawers. "I want to wear 'em today!"

Oh, right, let me introduce myself. Um, hi. I'm Chrissie Oliver, 16 year old, not related to Jamie Oliver in any possible way, though I wish I was. I'm super skinny, have super long, dark brown hair, a perfect skin and everybody loves me. _Get real_. OK, OK, that's not me. To be honest, I'm nothing like that. I'm normal sized, have blonde, shoulder length hair, freckles and am not that popular. In fact, I'm not popular at all. I have a few friends I hang out with and that's enough to me.

"I don't know, sweetheart," mum replies from downstairs, "I've last seen them... I don't know." I'm not listening anymore. With a smile of triumph I pull them out of the green little cabinet I got from grandma last Christmas. I hate it, but it's useful, so I kept it.

"Got 'em!" I quickly put them in and make a finishing touch on my make-up before heading downstairs. "Morning, mum." With a slam the door closes behind me.

"Morning, honey." she gives me a plate of breakfast and thankful I start eating. ...What? I'm hungry in the morning.

"Whewe's Cawl?" I say, mouthful of toast. Carl's my big brother. He's 2 years older than me and is still at school. And he _made_ it. Like, really made it. He's popular, handsome (as far as I can see my own brother as handsome), and got a whole clan of female admirers. I envy him sometimes.

"Carl went off to school, sweetie." she answers. "You're gonna have to walk to school on your own today, I'm afraid."

Mum's still scared of what might happen if I have to do something on my own. Ever since those stupid Brendson boys beat me up she's been overprotecting me.

"I'll be fine mum, I promise." I say. I hope I'm not lying. Mum sighs.

"I'm sure you will. Now eat up, you're gonna be late for school."

-

I can't help letting out a yawn. History class is so boring. Next to me the head on the table moves till I can see Jessica's face.

"This is so boring." she moans, rolling her eyes. "I mean, c'mon, why do we have to know what Hitler did?"

I smirk. "To teach you it's wrong to shoot Jews."

"OK class, I'd like to talk to you about something else now." says Mrs. Welsh. I straighten up on my chair, mostly when Mrs. Welsh wants to talk about something else it's about something exciting. She continues. "As I told you last week, we're having a new student in class this week." I look at Jessica, she looks back.

'A new student?' I form the words with my mouth, but not say it out loud. Jessica shrugs.

"So I'd like you to welcome him in our class." Jessica shoots up, letting out a small squeak. _Boys_. One of Jessica's addictions. The others are chocolate, money and Burger King. I chuckle. "Say hello to Daniel!" All eyes are set on the door when Daniel walks in. I gasp and Jessica punches me on the arm, but I have noticed it myself already; he is _hot_, if I may say so. He's got brown curls, blue eyes and freckles. Well, that's one thing we have in common already.

"Um, hi." He says shyly, waving his hand to the class. It stays silent for a few minutes and then Katie hops up.

"Hello, Daniel! I'm Katie, and this is Jules, and this is Ursula. You want to join us?" I sigh and Jessica drops her head on the table as a sign of giving up. When Katie's got her hands on him, he's trapped_ forever_.

"Oh, um..." he replies, looking for help with Mrs. Welsh.

"I think that's a great idea, Katie, very generous of you." Mrs. Welsh claps her hands out of excitement. "You can sit next to Katie then, Daniel. Go ahead!" Daniel shrugs and walks up to the empty table Katie's made by kicking Ursula a chair forwards.

"That's one hottie who's never gonna know what true love is." Jessica sighs. I nod.

"It's just not fair."


	2. Oh my God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any members McFly.

**Feedback:** It's POV Chrissie. New chapters to come!

**A/N:** Chapter 2, you get to meet more of Chrissie's friends. And pay attention, 'cause something dramatic is gonna happen here... Enjoy & please don't mind the rubbish summary!

xx

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Oh my God.  
**

The sun is shining like crazy today, it's like it's catching up on all the rainy summer days we've had last year. I lean back against the large Oak tree in front of the school where Jessica, Hayley, Neil, Aaron and I always sit during the breaks and close my eyes to the sun warming up my face. Aaron's ill, so there's no one who'll shove food up my shirt today.

"My God, have you _seen_ the new kid?" Hayley starts, making Jessica nod heavily and quickly swallowing her piece of sandwich to answer that question.

"Yes," she coughs, "yes, we have, haven't we, Chrissie?"

I nod as a reply. Neil sighs deeply. "Here we go again. Daniel this, Daniel that, blablabla, Daniel. Please Chrissie, don't tell me you're obsessed with him too?" he begs on his knees. Well, not literally, but you get the point.

"I would be if Katie hadn't already caught him," I reply sadly, pushing my sunglasses up my hair. "Such a waste." Jessica's smile fades as I mention Katie's name.

Hayley shrugs. "Hm." She says with a frown in her forehead. "You're probably right. I'm just gonna continue on admiring Michael again."

A shadow glides over my eyes: Neil stood up.

"That's enough," he says, picking up his bag. "I can't hear another word about _boys_ anymore. Cheerio!" He waves his hand and walks away, a little bit angrier than normal.

"Boys! Boys! Booooys!" Jessica shouts at him, but he doesn't turn around. "Ah, we don't need that weirdo anyway." She shrugs and finishes her sandwich. Then the school bell buzzes.

"Dammit," Hayley curses. "Geography. Uggh, I hate that subject. C'mon Jessica, let's go." The two girls get up and sling their bags over their shoulders. I'm so glad I don't have Geography, I suck at it. Hello, hour off!

"Have fun!" I smirk, receiving a wipe over my head in reply.

"Yeah yeah. You too, _alone_. Bye, ya!" Jessica says and they wander off. I was planning on doing some homework in this hour, but the sun is shining so bright… I don't feel like doing something at all. I shove my sunglasses back on my nose and close my eyes again.

-

As sunny as it was earlier this day, as clouded it is now. School is over for the day and a dark sky rushes over the building.

"You're gonna walk?" Neil asks worried, looking at the trees in front which are dangerously moving in the wind.

"I'll have to." I sigh whilst putting on my coat. "Don't worry, I only live 10 minutes away from here."

I give away a smile, but it doesn't seem to comfort him.

"My mum is coming to pick me and Hayley up, you want to come with us?"

"No, Neil, I'll be fine! I don't want to bother your mother." I reply. It takes 2 seconds for us to realize what I've just said and then we burst out in laughter.

"OK. Call me when you get home. Bye!" Hayley waves and she and Neil run out of the school, trying to get to the car as quick as possible.

Well, I guess it's my turn then. I close my locker and pick my bag up from the floor. Waving to a few people I know I open the doors. Oh no, you've got to be kidding me! Rain is shooting down from the sky, chasing innocent students holding papers and books over their heads. I curse myself for not accepting Neil's offer.

"What do you mean, he's not allowed to drive up here?" I turn around to see Katie yelling to some younger girl. "I'm not gonna walk through this weather on _these_ shoes! Tell him to come over here, or he's fired, you hear me?!" The little girl nods and runs by me, back outside. Katie notices I'm watching. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I say and can't help smirking. Before she can reply, I turn back around and walk out of the doors.

She's like a wasp, I think to myself. She can sting really nasty and is afraid of water. I shove my hands down my pockets and bend my head to keep the rain from smacking me in the face. People are running by, I'm not the best in sports. Without watching I cross the street.

"Watch out!" A voice behind me screams. I turn around to see who it is, but all of the sudden I'm being pushed aside. I yell and fall over, my knee painfully hitting the ground. Then a car rushes by.

_BAM._

Something flies through the air. I crawl up, my hand against my knee. What was that? The car doesn't stop, but people on the pavement are watching and a few of them are running up to me.

"Oh my God, what happened?" A woman with dreadlocks and a pink coat kneels down next to me, but with a shock I realize she's not talking to me. "Someone, call an ambulance!"

What on earth is going on?


	3. He what?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any members McFly.

**Feedback:** POV Chrissie.

**A/N:** Chapter 3, a discovery. Some of you might have foreseen it, it's a bit predictable, haha! But hey, who cares? Enjoy & please review!! xx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – He **_**what?**_

5 minutes later I'm sitting on the pavement, my hand still on my knee, watching the ambulance-employees (what are they called anyway?) get out of the ambulance. It seems like every person in London has gathered around the someone on the middle of the street.

"What happened?" one of the ambulance-fellows asks to no one in particular.

A man with a blue sweater gets up. "He got hit by a car!" he shouts with a face that makes it seem like he enjoys telling it. The other man nods and follows his colleague into the forest of people.

"Give him some space, people," he shouts. "Please, step aside on the pavement." It takes 5 seconds till the street has cleared. I try to see something through the pouring rain, but I only see two yellow, almost shining jackets from the ambulance-guys bent over someone/-thing.

I move my hand to strike a strand of hair behind my ear, but as I lift it a blood-covered knee appears. My eyes widen. "Ahh!" I shout. "I'm bleeding!" One of the ambulance-employees turns around.

"What?" he asks, the other one still doing something I can't see.

"I'm bleeding!" I shout back like it's the worst thing happened so far.

"You'll have to wait in line, then." he replies grumpy, getting up and walking up to the ambulance to get something out.

Wait in line?

"What happened?" I shout. He doesn't react, but the woman with the dreadlocks walks up to me. Her eyes lock with mine before she puts her hand out. I grab it and try to get on my feet. "Ow!"

"You alright?" the woman asks. I snore.

"Of course I'm not alright!" I shout back, a little louder than I had planned on. "My knee is bleeding 'cause someone pushed me and all they care about is… is…" I stop.

"You don't realize, do you?" The woman's voice is soft. I look at her, not understanding what she's talking about.

"Don't realize what?"

"He saved you, honey."

I still don't get it. "Who?"

"He!" her voice is a little frustrated now. "The boy who got hit by a car! He pushed you aside and then the car, which was meant to hit you, hit him!" she points at the two ambulance-guys. I follow her finger and my eyes stop at the body which I can now clearly see between the two men.

For a moment I can't breathe. "Who is he?" I swallow.

"I don't know, honey."

I notice I'm still holding her hand and pull it out. I hop on the street, up to the body. The woman follows me.

"Um… Hello?" I say to the men. The grumpy one looks up.

"I know you're bleeding, but you really need to – "

"Could you move aside?" I cut in. He looks puzzled.

"What?" he asks, but I don't bother and hop next to him. A shock goes through my body.

"Uh, girl, you better not interrupt those men…" the woman with the dreadlocks grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Wait," the man says. He's seen my reaction. "Do you know him? We really need some information about this boy."

"That's – that's Daniel." I whisper with a crooked voice.

The man frowns. "Daniel who?"

"I don't know."


	4. I thought his name was Daniel!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any members McFly.

**Feedback:** POV Chrissie.

**A/N:** Chapter 4! Another discovery. What can I say? Enjoy!

xx

* * *

**Chapter 4 – I thought his name was Daniel!**

With a slam I close the front door and hop inside the house. I grab a bag of chips out of the drawer, pour myself an Ice Tea and drop myself on the couch. Footsteps are coming downstairs, but I keep staring at the television.

"Hey, Chriss." It's Carl. "Whoa, what happened to you?" he says in shock, looking at me.

I have to agree, I look like a hobo. My jeans are ripped open at my knee, showing a huge wound and a lot of blood. It looks worse than it is. I've got dirt on my face and on top of that, I'm crying.

"Nothing." I groan, shoving chips in my mouth. Carl raises an eyebrow.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Shut up."

Carl walks up to the couch and sits down next to me. I'm still staring at the television like I have a clue what I'm looking at. "Chrissie, you know you can trust me." he says. "And I don't think you'd be covered in blood watching Dora The Explorer if nothing happened."

I sigh. "I know."

"Then tell me."

"I nearly got hit by a car but someone pushed me aside and got hit himself." It streams out, together with some more tears. "And they've taken him to the hospital."

Carl's mouth drops open. "OK, I didn't expect that. Who is 'him'?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel who?"

"I don't know, OK?!" I roll my eyes.

"Is he in your class?"

I'm surprised he's still this calm. "Um… Kind of, yeah. He's new." Carl frowns and strikes some hair out of my face.

"How is he? I mean, did he break a leg or something?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." I reply, looking away from the television where Boots is happily singing the 'we did it!' song.

"Go upstairs, fresh yourself up and come back." Carl says after a short silence. "We're heading to the hospital."

-

"Good afternoon." Carl leans over the counter. "Could you tell us where um… Daniel is?"

"Daniel who?" the woman asks.

What's with that question?

"Daniel the-boy-who-got-hit-by-a-car? We don't know his last name." Carl replies.

Nervously I play with a flower out of the bouquet. Carl wouldn't let me visit without a gift, so… yeah.

"You mean Danny? Danny Jones?" she raises an eyebrow, switching looks between me and my brother.

I frown. "I – I thought his name was Daniel?"

"No," the woman laughs. "That's like his full name. His actual name is Danny. You mean the boy who got hit by a car an hour ago, right?"

"Yeah! He was brought in by an ambulance!" I nod.

"You're family? Or his girlfriend?"

Carl laughs. "I'm afraid she's neither. No, he saved her back there, if he hadn't she would have been brought here by an ambulance instead of him."

"He's in here – " the woman hands Carl a note with a number on it " – but you'll have to wait another hour before you can go in. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," I shrug, "we can wait."


	5. That doesn't look fine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any members McFly.

**Feedback:** POV Chrissie.

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, love it that it's being read and you love it too! Hope you'll enjoy this next chap as well... R&R, please!!

xx

* * *

**Chapter 5 – That doesn't look fine.**

"You can come in now." A woman in a typical, white hospital-uniform opens the door for us as we walk in. I numbly follow my brother.

"How is he?" Carl asks, more out of politeness than out of interest.

"He's better." She replies. "He broke a rib, a wrist and he's got a hole in his head, but he'll be just fine." The last words come with a clearly practiced smile.

I walk up to the bed, the bouquet still in my arms. He looks exactly the same as in the classroom, except for the bruises and bandage around his head. He looks like a sultan.

"Well, go on then," Carl breaks the silence. "Thank him."

Thank him? I blink a few times before turning back to him. "He's unconscious, it wouldn't matter."

"That doesn't say he can't hear you." The nurse cuts in. I don't think I like the nurse so far. I snore and receive a warning look from Carl.

"Sure." Daniel… I mean, Danny's eyes are closed and it looks like he's asleep. "Um… well, thanks for saving my life." I end. I look over my shoulder, but Carl gestures me to continue. What's the point of all this? "I don't know – don't know why you did it, but you did." Uncomfortable I play with one of the flowers again. Oh, right. "Almost forgot, I brought you something." I put the bouquet down on the nightstand and stroke my shirt. "So, yeah. I'll – visit you sometime. When you're awake. To thank you, 'cause this is just pointless."

I feel Carl's hand on my shoulder. "Good job, Chriss."

"You should leave," the nurse cuts in again. "He needs his rest." Carl nods and leads me out of the room.

I really don't think I like the nurse.

-

"Ow, no, don't… OW!" I yell. Mum insisted on cleaning my knee. I'd rather let it infect, that'd probably hurt less than it does now.

"Don't move, Chrissie!" she replies, tapping the wound again. I bite my tongue.

"It hurts…" my moan is being drowned out by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it!"

"But your knee – " mum starts, but I've ran out of the bathroom already. I open the door to a worried looking Hayley.

"Chrissie!" She shouts out, hugging me tight. "I was so worried! You promised you would call me when you got home!"

"Oh, sorry…" I reply softly, following her as she walks into our kitchen. Yeah, she's pretty familiar with my house.

"Hey Carl!" Carl is leaning against a cupboard, holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hi Hayley. You've come to visit our lovely miss lucky here?"

Hayley looks puzzled. "Miss lucky? What – what happened?"

"She didn't tell you?" Carl puts down the mug, his turn to look puzzled.

"Yet." I add, receiving asking looks from both of them. "OK, sorry. I wasn't paying attention crossing the street and almost got hit by a car."

Her mouth drops open. "Oh my God, Chrissie!" she squeaks, running up to me and hugging me tight again. "Are you in shock? 'Cause if you are, my grandma told me an old remedy against that."

I laugh and shake my head. "No, no, no… Calm down, Hayley. I'm fine, I just got a sore knee, that's all. And a few bruises, maybe." Hayley follows my finger as I point at some darker spots on my face and arms. Her gaze ends at my knee.

"Gosh… that doesn't look fine."

"It does." I simply reply.

"Chrissie." Carl's strict voice suddenly sounds.

Ugh.

"Oh, right, and Danny saved me." I add and turn away, pretending like that's the smallest part of the story.

"Who?"

"Danny. I mean, Daniel, but that's like his full name."

"He _saved_ you?" I didn't think it was possible, but Hayley's mouth drops further open. "Oh – my – ..whoa. This is… this is huge! You mean the new kid, right? The – " she looks at Carl before she continues and whispers the rest; " – the hot one?"

Carl is so delicate to pretend like he didn't hear that.

"Well, yeah."

"I have got to call Jessica. She's not gonna believe this. I don't even know if I do!" Hayley chatters on, not making sense in most of the sentences. I look at Carl, who's looking back with a huge smirk.

'Thanks a lot.' I form with my mouth, causing his smirk to grow.

* * *


End file.
